Sacrificial Blood
by KIKOMOKO
Summary: Nisara is a typical emo new girl to Spenser. What she doesn't know is that she has the blood of a vampire hunter. Van Helsing and Covenant crossover.
1. Framed

Name: Nisara Valerius

Age: 17

Looks: Emo but really hot. About 5'4" with gray eyes with blackish(real but Principal Dews thinks it's fake) hair. Has white skin and loves to wear her favorite black corsetish top with her black pants with black fabric boots.

Hobbies: Cook, write, read, listen to her playlist.

Secret: She doesn't know that she is the direct descendant of Van Helsing, the famous vampire hunter. Curiously, she has the similar last name of his romantic interest, Anna Valerious.

* * *

" Ms. Valerius, you can come in." The tall black suited woman gestured me in, I sat down on the tapestry chair. There was a blonde prom queen smiling while sitting in the principal's seat. Keely Dews, just because that her mom is the principal, she thinks that she rules the school.

" Look, it's not my fault. Keely did it. She spraypainted the walls saying, ' You suck, Principal Dews.' Anybody could have written that. Just because I was near it, doesn't mean that I did it. Get some proof." I objected as I fought with the principal.

" No, Keely is my sweet little angel. She couldn't have done it. Right, sweet pie? And, Keely is the proof. She never lies. And you have broken the dress codes, no chains. You are no Asian or Hispanic so no black hair allowed. No heavy eyeliner." Principal Dews said sweetly while tapping her high heels. She sweetly kissed Keely in the forehead as Keely changed her eyes into puppy eyes. DEVIL!!!

" Either juvie in military school or Spenser Academy." Vice Principal Garcia demanded. He glared at me for an answer. Then, Mom bursted in, shouting,

" Nisara Valerius, say you are sorry to Keely. You have done very wrong. I am sorry, Ms. Dews, very very sorry that my insolent daughter lied about you."

Ugh, my typical Mom that she didn't listen to me. She always admired Keely Dews only for her beauty and her family's money. Old money.

" Whatever, mom. No wonder you admire them only for old money. Not even listening for your own daughter's explinations." I said with an attitude. Mom blew up with an red face as she clenched her fist until her knuckles turned really white.

" I decided. Spenser." I said when I tapped the arms of the chair. Keely turned her smile into a frown, just because I was leaving and she had no one to bully and make fun of.

" Good bye, Keely. Maybe forever." I said with a smile on my face.

2 weeks later...Spenser...

I moved my boxes of stuff when I bumped on to someone. A blondie as usually. He tapped his chins when I picked up my box with my favorite CDs.

" You need help with that, bubbaliciousness? I am Reid Garwin." He asked with a joking smile. I ignored him. He followed me to my room 341.

" No. I don't need help. To me, I think you like sluts not emos or punks." I said while opening the door. " Good day." I closed the door on him.

I dressed up in my uniform to go to my first class, Mythology. When I went inside, Mrs. Darwood greeted me. " Well, Ms. Valerius. You can sit down anywhere open."

* * *

Reid's Thought...

Wow, she's the hottie emo from morning. But where did I ever heard of her last name Valerius again?

* * *

I decided to sit next to a boy that had blue eyes, his name was Tyler Simms.

He was cute enough. Oh my god, that blonde is annoying! He keep looking at me!

" Ms. Valerius, we are now starting the section of Vampirism. Can you tell me the weaknesses of vampires in page 423, please?" The old grouch asked me. I hesitated as I sighed shall I do it or not.

" In some myths. Vampires also have a mystical aversion to entering any human dwelling place which they have not been verbally invited. Once invited, they can enter the place anytime after they were invited. Also, they can't cross the running water, except at the ebb and flow of the tide. He may be carried over or at certain times he may change shape and fly or jump over. It doesn't mean that they can not swim but running or flowing water such as rivers, streams, or waterfalls mystically bind the ability to swim and stay afloat causing it to drown and die. But it's temporary, once it is removed from the running water, it will return to life. Most vampires fall into a semi-conscious, trance-like state during the daylight hours that keeps them aware of things happening around it. The vampire may only leave its resting place at sunrise, noon or sunset. It's the greatest vulnerability since it is helpless when resting within its coffin. During the daylight hours, the vampire's powers are considerably weakened; although it should be pointed out they are still dangerous and certainly powerful enough to wipe out vampire hunters. Direct exposure to the sun's rays causes a vampire to completely dehydrate and burst into flames or crumble into dust within minutes.

They also can't travel more than 100 miles from the place they were born, unless they have taken along at least a pound of their native soil with which the line their coffin or sleeping area. Vampmires don't reflect in mirrors. This also means that their images do not appear on film or any other devices that requires a light or heat source to produce and image. A flame can be seen through his body. Also, terribly allergic to religious objects such as crosses, the holy water, and other symbols of the Church, garlics, stakes and sharp objects and thorns and roses and lastly silver bullets or silver." I read while eyeing the pages of vampires.

" Excellent! Outstanding speech of vampirism, Ms. Valerius! Oh my, just look at the time! Everyone! Class dismissed." Mrs. Darwood finally declared the end of class. What kind of a school is this?

* * *

" Hey, bubbalicious!" Reid shouted while running down the hallway.

" What? And stop calling me that name, it's annoying. And my name is Nisara." I shot back as I gazed upon his eyes. Gosh, they were gorgeous.

" Do you want to go to Nicky's with us?" He asked.

" What's Nicky's?" I asked curiously while putting my arms together.

He smiled as he looked at Tyler and they both said, " You'll see, Nisara. You'll see."


	2. Meeting the 3 Vampire Brides of Dracula

Nicky's...

It was a bar! A bar!!!!! I was just wearing my white and black tank top with my black jeans. I also had the peace symbol in gold plated necklace. I had my black VANS on but I didn't like it that much. Then, I saw Reid and Tyler near pool. Geez, poor guy. They are totally ripping the poor boy's money off...Reid waved at me sadly..Ah geez...

" What?"

" Well, let's make a deal. Me and Tyler are going to do this. If I win, you have to kiss me. If Tyler wins, you can kiss him." Reid slyly said while tapping his chin. Ugh, weird habit. Then, I keep smelling blood from somewhere...Real blood...When I turned around, Reid won...Reid won!!!! Ahhh! Terrible!!!!! I have to kiss him!

I decided to do a quick kiss but he keep trying do it hard, but I broke off. " Whoa there, little dude. We aren't going out." I said while backing off.

" Who said that we aren't going to?" Reid said while putting his hands into his pocket, looking at my eyes then my medallion my mom gave to me.

" Dream on!" I shouted while leaving Nicky's.

Reid's Thought

Whoa...That medallion! I saw it in a old book from Caleb's dungeon! It must be something related to us.

Alley...

Gosh, I got lost! Oh well, there might be someone walking by this creepy dark alley...

30 minutes later...

NOT!!!!! Oh no, how am I going to get to my dorm!!!! Oh my god...I smell blood again! Where is it coming from!!! Not from me...When I turned around, there were these 3 women with blood on their mouth with blood on their weird looking cleavagey dresses with blood. One of them smiled and said, " Hello, Nisara. Yum...I love fresh girl's blood. So tastier than that old blind man's blood. Yuck. Too bad, 'he' needs her to get their power."

" Quiet, Marishka. You don't want to let her know about the whole thing." The oldest one shouted while touching my hair in teasing.

" Wait, I must be the wrong person. I am sorry, I got to go." I mumbled while turning my back around.

" Do you want the Sons of Ipswich to die, little one?" The youngest one said while grabbing my hair back so I can fall on the ground.

" Ow! What the hell's wrong with you? Look, my name is Nisara Valerius. You got it, but I am not the one you want." I said while trying to stand up.

" Verona, do you think that she doesn't know the truth? The secret of her family?" Marishka asked the oldest.

" Child, do you know Van Helsing?" Verona tried to smile and ask nicely.

I nodded as I said, " It's that dude that catched those vampires or something like that? I don't believe in those things." I said while I crossed my arms.

" Hmm...Child, you are his only blood left. Remember what happened to your "real" mother? She died didn't she?" Marishka said while piercing me with that song.

" Don't you dare talk about my mom. She died because of sacrificing her life to save my life." I said while tearing up my eyes.

(A/N: Sorry! Her mom that came to the office is her step-mom, her biological mom died.)

10 years ago...

It was dark and I couldn't sleep because I was haunted by hallucinations of kids bullying me and making me a loner because I was the " devil's child"...

Mom always cried about that until I heard thumps on the floor. There she was in the middle of the room with 4 people flying away from the big window. Mom had blood on the floor, but breathing.

I dropped my teddy bear and helped her up. I saw 2 holes in her neck, and she was sweating a lot..

" Nisara...my little angel...I am sorry...I tried...tried to protect you...But I couldn't...Let's...just look at the pretty little sun. For view." She said while picking me up and to the balcony and sat on the little stool. She had tears and said, " May..our father, Van Helsing...be with you...Blessed it be..."

I cried to sleep until when I woke up, I woke up in a hospital...

" Daddy?" I saw him unconscious, then a loud BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sound came out. Then, the doctor touched my head and covered his face in a white sheet.

Dad's funeral was not fun. Step-mom, Stella, took me in but with abuse. Always adored the rich people like the Dews and regretted that she married my "Very Poor" father and wasted my inheritance. She beated me for not cleaning the whole mansion good enough when there is no speck. When I turned around, she dropped her vodka and said, " Oops, not clean enough. Not clean enough, Nisara." She laughed after that, I hated her for that, making me do the servant work when there was plenty of servants at the house.

The servants saw me in pity and sometimes helped me in secrecy from Step-mom. Until Stella found out and fired them. I had no one...

Present Day...

The 3 "vampires" said that if I resist Reid and the Sons of Ipswich, they will spared them but only "drain" out the powers for Dracula. Oh god, I got a long way to do this...


End file.
